Aoi no Kaze
by Ohjiro
Summary: Touya's left alone for the weekend, could something happen with Yuki there?


Kinimoto residence.  
  
"AAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEE", Touya heard rolling down the stairs as he flipped a couple pancakes onto a plate. He couldn't help but smirk when he saw his younger sister screaming around the corner into the kitchen. "Wake up late again, squirt?", he said through his smirk. Though his smirk didn't last long, as he felt Sakura's foot slam down on his.  
  
"Hello?", he heard Yuki's voice call from the foyer, before seeing him round the corner into the kitchen. "Did you sleep late again Sakura?", he asked a 'floaty' Sakura. Blushing, she replied with a weak, "Hai..." Yuki chuckled quietly as he laid his bag down on the floor and walked toward Touya. "Pancakes this morning, huh? Did you make them because Sakura likes them?", he asked Touya. "... That monster will eat anything you put in front of her...", he replied, looking at Sakura evilly.  
  
Their father then walked into the kitchen, just as Sakura had returned Touya's evil glare, and was reaching for the closest blunt object. "Mmm, smells good Touya. Pancakes this morning?", he asked Touya, as he pat Sakura's head with his hand. "Ohayo daddy!", she replied before Touya could make a reply to his father's obvious question. "Well aren't we energetic this morning? You're staying at Tomoyo's this weekend, right?" he asked as he sat at the table. "Hai", she replied, "I think she wants to use me as a model again", she said with an embarassed look on her face.  
  
As they finished eating, their father was the first to rise, "Well have fun this weekend kids. I'll be at the dig site until Sunday night". With that, he left the house. Soon after that Sakura jumped up and ran out the door, almost falling on her face as she tried to pull on her roller blades while running. "AAAHHH, i'm gonna be late meeting Tomoyo and Syaoran!"  
  
"Energetic as always", Yuki replied after the noise had subsided. "That monster has enough energy for 5 kids her age", he replied while rubbing his bruised foot. "So what do you plan to do all weekend? Sakura is staying with Tomoyo, and your father is working a dig site", Yuki asked. "Well i'm not scheduled to work this weekend, so i'll probably study or work on my bike". "Typical Touya", Yuki said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Well, we should probably leave too. Don't wanna be late now do we?", Yuki asked him as they finished cleaning up. "Yeah, wait out front while I grab the bike"  
  
---  
  
Upon returning from school, both young men immediately retreated upstairs, to study in Touya's room. "Thirsty?", Touya asked his friend. "Have any tea?, Yuki replied. "I'll check, you can start i'll be back shortly", he said as he walked out of the room.  
  
When Touya came back to the room he glanced in his room before returning through the door, only to find Yuki spread out on the chair, with his shirt off. Apparently not too happy with the recent heat. "Got the Tea", Touya announced as he came through the door, startling Yuki. "Arigatou", Yuki said, bringing the bookbags over to the table as Touya set the tray down.   
  
"Is it too hot in here Yuki? We could move outside if it's bothersome for you", Touya asked as he poured tea into the two cups set in front of each of them. "Oh, no that's okay. I'm fine, and studying would be more comfortable here anyway", he replied while pulling a few items from his bag. "You sure? Well alright, should we begin with Trig?" Touya asked as he started fishing through his bag. "Sounds fine to me, i've actually been having a couple problems that I need to work out.", Yuki said as he retrieved a calculator and pen.   
  
"Oh, could I borrow your eraser Yuki?" Touya asked after realizing he left his at school. "Sure, lemme grab it", Yuki replied as he removed it from his bag. Extending his hand over the table he offered the eraser to Touya, but in the process his hand fumbled, and wound up flat against Touya's. The sudden experience surprised them both slightly, and they sat like that for a few seconds, gazing at each other before coming back to themselves and returning to work.   
  
"Touya", Yuki's voice rung out after a few minutes. "Yeah?", Touya replied quickly. "Could you help me with this section? This is where I've been havgin the most trouble lately", he asked. "Sure, which section is it?" Touya asked as he moved over beside Yuki. Glancing at the section Yuki was motioning toward, Touya immediately went to work. This section had the type of problems he acceled at, and he was all too happy to help Yuki out with it.  
  
"Oh, I see. It was easier than I thought", Yuki said, smiling softly at Touya after they finished working on the problems. Seeing the smile, Touya nearly melted. Yuki's smile was bright, and beautiful. He could never see it too much. As he gazed at Yuki, looking into his eyes, he suddenly felt a pull at his very soul. The only think he could think was what he did next. Snaking his arm around Yuki's waist, he pulled him over, whle leaning toward him. Slowly Touya brought them closer, and quickly planted his lips against Yuki's. It was his first time feeling the soft, tenderness of the boy's lips. The feeling was electric for Touya. He felt ecstacy he had never experienced before.   
  
Meanwhile Yuki is taken aback by Touya's sudden movements. But he quickly moves himself into it, merging himself with Touya, just as he had wished to do for so long. Together, they embraced and brought their hearts together. The kiss growing ever longer as their tongue's started to snake out, and make both their wishes and fantasies come to life all at once.   
  
After a couple minutes they finally part. Pulling their faces apart, nothing but smiles can be seen as they gaze into each other's eyes. Wondering how there could be something so beautiful as what they were seeing and feeling now. After pulling apart, Yuki moved his hands, and clasped Touya's in his. Bringing them to his chest, he set Touya's hand to his heart, and closed his eyes. Just sitting like this was enough for him, for now. 


End file.
